Voltron V Library
by faded heart104
Summary: Keith wanted a job where he wouldn't have to deal with to many people and maybe have time to complete college homework. Keith's closest friend suggest working part time at a creepy looking mansion that's actually a library. He can only take so much though, because every single librarian there's a vampire otaku! And they're certain he's one too! Keith decides to resign but then..etc


Full Summary: Keith Kogane wanted a job where he didn't need to deal with to many people, and be able to complete some college home work and maybe take a nap or two. Shiro, Keith's closest friend suggest working part time at a creepy looking mansion that's actually a library. But he can only take so much, because every single librarian there is a vampire otaku! They dress, talk and act like Vampires, and they're certain he's one too! Keith decides to resign and never go back, especially after encountering one of his co workers sleeping in an elegant coffin, but then he forgets his laptop at the library and has to go back that night.

 **prologue**

 _The present, a time where everyone is desperately trying to catch another's eye._

"Shiro, out of every other place on the earth you choose a creepy library."

 _But, I don't want to be noticed_

"It's not creepy, there's a spot open and with your appearance I was sure you'd get the job."

"It's full of freakin' Vampire otakus! The building looks like it came from the 1700's, and the librarian interviewing me would not, for the life of him, SHut Up!"

Shiro had gone quiet on the other end of the receiver, A heavy sigh could be heard-

"Keith please, I know you're not... ecstatic about this but, think about it. Your broke and in college, while trying to sustain your shitty apartment -"

"It's not Shitty-"

"Point is; do-...there's not many other places offering jobs, the library is quiet, doesn't deal with a lot of people and you'll fit in... for the most part, at least"

 _The gravel crunch under his feet as he neared the very place. A local library, too suspicious because of how eye catching it was._

"Yeah, yeah I get it, plus you want information on these... people to write your novel, right? Win, win situation."

 _The looming building in front of the hooded figure creaked ominously, all it's lights were off except for one to the side of him about three stories high._

"They called me in a few minutes ago to pick up something I left behind, so I'll call you again, later."

"Alright, remember smile, be polite and just don't... do that thing you usually do."

"you mean being myself?-"

"No tha-"

"I get it Shiro, don't threaten them, yada yada."

"ok then... Call when your done, alright? If you don't, I'll come looking for you."

"Shiro, I'm not gonna get locked in a basement again, So-"

"Or a closet, or the rooftop, or your car-'

"That was your fault"

"Just call when your done, K?"

The gate squeaked annoyingly as Keith pushed through-

"Alright, talk to you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

He rolled his eyes and ended the call, stuffing his phone back into his pocket Keith noticed a shadow dancing along the only lit window. Keith could feel his shoulders slump as he overly exaggeratedly sighed and pushed on through the gate.

 ** _CLASH_**

Keith stumbled back as he whipped around to find the source of the shattering sound.

"Aren't I lucky this night."

Another one, red hair, fangs, ripped useless black shirt and pants that look like they've been through hell and back.

"To see a human as soon as I escape"

 _They just seem to multiply._

"Unfortunate human, Resent yourself for catching my eye"

"Obey and I shall take your blood."

 _Silently, without catching another's eye. Just like that, no one will ever know._

'Why...Why is that I'm the one being chased?!' The vampire thought desperately, before turning towards a dead end, Keith close behind. 'Shit, not enough blood or energy to jump'

"DAmn it!" turning around he yelled.

"Who The Hell Are you!?"

No response

"Are You A Hunter?!-"

No response

" A Bounty Hunter?!"

Keith Jumped and Kneed him in the jaw, following the momentum he pinned the freaked out vampire under his foot.

"Me?" Keith asked pulling out his ear buds.

"I'm just a normal college student"

A breeze blew by strong enough to hook onto his hood.

"You...-

Keith's hood fell to his shoulders. Snow white hair rustled in the wind.

"Are you... not Human?"

 ** _CRACK_**

"Shut Up!" Keith grouched out

A Utility Knife stuck out from the old brick wall just next to the vampires head.

" Be grateful I only have office supplies in my pockets"

Leaves crunched from behind.

"No.."

Keith turned to see five figures approaching

They really do multiply.

"Murder isn't acceptable, he can't be put into prison that way"

"So now you show up" Keith scoffed

"Anyways, I was the one that caught him," Keith started looking to each of their faces, "So please include the additional payment to the part time pay," His eyes fell from a clouded french blue eyes to amber, to an onyx, then slate blue grey." Or else I'll report you to the department of Labor, Okay?"

Finally lavender meets crystal electric blue, then back to clouded french blue.

"Head librarian"

 **Welcome**

 **To The Mysterious Library**

 **Where The Day And Night Jobs Are Different**


End file.
